


Colder

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cannibalism, Frostbite, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi's been so hungry for so long... Maybe today he can finally die numb? It's just like he's dreamed of for so very long.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Colder

**Author's Note:**

> Cw for cannibalism and vampire mentions, also for frostbite
> 
> Shy kokichi and cryptic Shuichi, I just think they're neat
> 
> Pls don't read this, I made it a couple months ago.. but if you want to give critique anyways I will be open for that :) I'm always looking to improve (this definitely isn't my best work but oh well)

Kokichi cried into the pavement, the sharp cold of the snow bit into his nerves. He could feel the frost seeping into his bones, the numbness giving him a hopeful sensation that maybe, just maybe, he could be free from the hunger as he died.

He hadn’t eaten in a month. Mostly from the fact that the police had found the human remains in his fridge, and his mother took the blame. She was a cannibal, and had previously taken a sentence that convicted her of eating live human, despite not needing the flesh. His father was a vampire, but was knowing of the remains, and so he was also convicted of the crime.

Neither of them actually knew where the remains had come from, but the fact that their seemingly human child could have killed someone had caused them to go into a state of panic, immediately blaming it on a two-way blackout.

Kokichi found some part of him was happy that they took the blame, and that he was free of being harvested. Being harvested happened whenever there was a new brand of superhuman. They would kill said superhuman a couple years in captivity, after studying them in an attempt to snip off the bloodline.

Kokichi couldn’t stand the thought of being watched and observed 24/7. Also, he was a major loser, and certainly not attractive enough to get laid, and so he decided that it would be best not to out himself. There would be no Cannibalistic vampire children that would stem from his own bloodline.

Footsteps coming from the other end of the alleyway interrupted what Ouma figured that his last thoughts would be.

“K-Kokichi?” Shuichi Saihara. A recent friend.

Shuichi often invited him to his house to eat (even though Kokichi had to throw it up afterwards, as he couldn’t eat anything other than human meat) and to watch Danganronpa. Shuichi often helped him patch up after a rough day at school. Shuichi really was nice. Shuichi didn’t deserve to have to deal with all of Kokichi’s problems, he already dealt with enough stress from his own.

“K-Kokichi! Holy shit, what happened?” Shuichi was at his side in an instant, holding onto Kokichi, giving the smaller boy the simple thought that maybe he would understand. Maybe, Maybe, Shuichi would offer his help to find people for Kokichi to feast on.

Maybe Kokichi wouldn’t have to be hungry. Maybe Kokichi could forgo the sharp pain of hunger, and maybe the cold would go away. Maybe he could let Shuichi make them both dinner after a long day of detective work. Shuichi would make himself something normal, like every other person ate, and make Kokichi a special dish, something that would taste amazing, something that would fill him with warmth as he eventually forgot the many times that he would find himself in a bath or river or ice cold water, trying so very hard to numb the pain away.

But this was reality. Shuichi was a regular human being. He was a bit eccentric, sure, but he wasn’t a murderer. And he surely wasn’t going to kill someone over some boy that he had met only a month and a half ago.

But yet, Kokichi’s mouth moved on its own. It formed words that only a very small part of him wished that Shuichi would piece together. Maybe he could die as a trophy in Shuichi’s eyes, a skull placed on his wall. Maybe Shuichi would kill him and keep the head. Killing superhumans was no crime, and it was nothing new. Shuichi was weird, his house having no such skulls or artifacts. Kokichi found the house to be much, much warmer from this fact. Shuichi was a lot nicer than he could ever know, he did such kindnesses without even ever knowing.

“I-I’m so h-hungry. P-please, Shuichi, I’m so h-hungry.” Kokichi sobbed into the pavement, clamping his eyes as tight as he could. He couldn’t watch Shuichi realise how much of a monster he was. He just couldn’t.

“Hungry..? A-are you like, do you need blood? Do- can- is there some special food you eat normally? I-I promise, I don’t mind if you’re a superhuman! What do you need?” Shuichi pulled on Kokichi gently, drawing the smaller boy more into his lap than on the cold, snowy pavement. Shuichi was warm, even through his many layers of jackets, Kokichi still managed to sap some of that body heat into his own skin, lengthening his lifespan by another couple minutes by the simple act.

Kokichi found himself nauseous by the words that formed again. He couldn’t stop them. He wasn’t in control of his body. The small part of him that believed Shuichi to be his loving husband had decided to take control.

“Nngh, f-flesh..?” Kokichi wrapped his frostbitten fingers in the arms of Shuichi’s jacket, burying his head in Shuichi’s neck, in an unconscious attempt to both absorb more warmth from the teen, and to get closer to something to bite into. Of course, Kokichi could hardly open his mouth, all his words were spat through a shut jaw, and blue lips.

“U-uh, flesh? I’ve got that! I-I’ve got that right now!” Kokichi nearly pushed himself away, he didn’t want to hurt Shuichi! He found himself tempted to scream at the thought and implication.

“N-No-o-o!” Kokichi sobbed harder into the junction that connected Shuichi’s neck and shoulder. It smelt like heaven. From both the standpoint of Shuichi’s loving husband, and the animalistic monster inside him.

“N-no..? Don’t say no to me! You’re dying!” He could feel Shuichi pick him up from the pavement completely, cradling his glass-like body to his chest, protecting him like he was a treasured doll.


End file.
